Rinnka
Rinnka was the god of water in the Fifth Reign. His temple resides in Ipsen. History Mortal Life, 4E-960 Rinnka was born in Tartanas at the end of the Fourth Reign, and was raised to be a member of the Sahuagin cavalry. Though the Sahuagin were vicious, Rinnka was not a wild beast. He was thoughtful in combat, and only killed when necessary. This made him less successful than his peers in the Sahuagin cavalry, but he held the respect of the better-minded citizens of Tartanas. The Inherited of Sokis, 4E-999 As did many of the Tartan people, Rinnka worshipped Konis as the most powerful of the water gods. Their civilization was built around Konis' fossilized form, and the palace of Konraki was built in her open maw. Rinnka was a devout follower, in spite of Konis' imprisonment. As the Fourth Reign came to a close, Rinnka was selected by a council of gods in the Ebony Palace to be the Inherited of Sokis, set to inherit her godly Shadow. The Dark Day came, and Rinnka assumed his new form as the god of water. Serving the Sahuagin, 5E-190 From the very start of the Fifth Reign, Rinnka was dedicated to being the god of the Sahuagin. He lived in seclusion from the other gods, and would only very rarely make requests of the Runepriest. This did not make him weak, however, and the Sahuagin population grew infinitely stronger under his leadership. By 5E-190, Tartanas had tripled in size. Rinnka's godly form would circle the waters of the Blue Mist Lake, adamantly defending his people. He came to be known as the patron of secrecy. ''The Tartan Treaty, 5E-379 The Tartan Kingdom had grown stronger than ever under Rinnka's leadership, so they sent an envoy to Yindriggil to make official contact with the Lakewalker Kingdom for the first time. The Tartans threatened war with the surface dwellers, but offered a peace treaty to prevent it. This deal established areas where fishing would be discouraged, and set up trade routes between the two Kingdoms (although they heavily favored the Tartan Kingdom). This fragile peace would continue for over a thousand years, and allowed the Tartan Kingdom to enforce its will over the surface dwellers of the Fifth Reign. 'Rinnka's Inherited, 5E-996' Towards the end of the Fifth Reign, Rinnka began to look for a successor from among his followers. While the Tartan people were attempting to earn his favor through competition and brutal shows of strength, Rinnka became attracted to a poet of the rivers. The catfish Weitong spoke with Rinnka and earned his trust, acting as a guide in Rinnka's final years. As he prepared to leave the Sahuagin people, he prepared Weitong to be his Inherited. When the Dark Day came and the Sixth Reign began, Rinnka's Shadow passed on to Weitong, and Rinnka returned to mortality. 'Mortal Solitude, 6E-12''' The Sahuagin refused to accept Weitong as their god. He was too peaceful and thoughtful for their barbaric ways. They much preferred Rinnka, though he was now mortal. In order for Weitong to truly replace him, Rinnka opted to live a life in solitude. He traveled down the largest river of the Blue Mist Lake (now called Rinnka's River) to reach a second, smaller lake, where he still dwells to this day. The Sahuagin make occasional pilgrimages to Lake Rinnka, keeping the nearby settlement of Antioth on its guard. Though Rinnka forbids interference with the surface world, the temptation of the surface's treasures sometimes proves too great to resist.